


Valentine's Recording Session

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Music, Self Confidence Issues, Singing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Shane and Mark having a bit of an emotional moment in the recording booth.





	Valentine's Recording Session

Shane and Mark had been working in the recording studio in London all day. Nicky and Kian were still back in Ireland, they were to come over next week to join in. The producer had wanted to find new ways of working in the studio. If this was to be Westlife 2.0, they had to try new ideas, new ways of doing things. It had been a week full of different experiments and improvisations.

Mark was a natural at improvisation. He could literally sing anything to whatever background music they gave him. Shane tried his best, but it was obvious Mark excelled at it. Shane, on the other hand, was unbeatable when it came to being consistent. You could play him a random melody and he would repeat the exact thing over and over again without forgetting or changing a single note.

It was obvious they were good at different things. Which was the whole point of being in a vocal group together. They completed each other. Many of the drills this week had been about singing together. Listening to the other person and adjusting your own singing to him. Finding a harmony or answering the other person. The goal was to find the spark again. Find the fire they’d had in the very beginning. Sure, they were all very excited about being back as a band, making records and going on tour, seeing the fans and doing interviews. But the actual joy of singing together and the actual fascination over their different voices and what they could do together – that was the most important part of this whole thing and that was what the producer wanted to show them or remind them of.

“Try this song again. Together. But only use Shane’s mic please.”

The voice from the other side of the glass came through the speakers and Mark looked at Shane with a raised eyebrow. Shane just shrugged as if saying “I guess we’ll just do what he says, it’s been working so far.” 

Recording their two voices through the same mic usually wasn’t a good idea. Their voices were so different and needed totally different settings. Shane’s voice sounded the same live as when recorded, you didn’t really have to adjust anything. Mark’s voice was really powerful and strong and phenomenal for singing live. Recording it took a bit more effort though, it had a tendency to sound a bit throaty if not treated right at the mixing table. On the other hand – if they got the settings right, his voice was pure gold.

“The same mic? You sure? I’ll drown him out totally.” Mark said and looked really guilty.  
“I’ll make it work, don’t worry. I want Shane in front of his mic. It’s adjusted to his height, right?”  
“It is.” Shane said and went to stand in his spot.  
“Perfect. Mark, can you stand half beside/behind Shane? Like, really close?”

If there was one environment in which Mark felt completely relaxed and safe, it was in the recording studio. Especially when Shane was there. Their first ever recording session back in Sligo however had been something completely different. Mark had been terrified. But Shane had been kneeling on a chair to be able to peek in on him through the glass panels, supporting him by mouthing every word of the song as Mark sang it. Mark had kept eye contact with him throughout the whole song. It must’ve looked weird, but it worked. Shane was the reason he dared to do that recording at all. Basically, Shane had been providing Mark with a confidence Mark didn’t have himself for years. He still did, sometimes. Mark could still turn to Shane whenever he needed support or needed to be reminded of his own capabilities.

“That’s good. Can you step a little bit closer? Like, I don’t ask you to actually embrace him, but try putting a hand on his shoulder or something.”

Mark did as he was told. They were used to stand like this, they basically did it for every single photo that was taken of the group. No big deal. Mark would probably have been a bit weary standing this close to anyone else, especially if he was going to sing his heart out in a minute. But together with Shane, it was different. Mark never felt self-conscious with Shane. Shane knew him inside and out and he didn’t keep any secrets from him. Shane was his own personal rock to lean on. Sometimes on stage when Mark felt uncertain or nervous, he just had to look at Shane and within half a second Shane would give him a wink and an extra second of eye contact saying, “you know you got this, now show them what you’re able to do”.

The way they were standing now would enable Shane’s voice to hit the mic from a short distance. As Mark was about four inches taller and standing half behind Shane, his voice would come in from a different angle and hopefully not drown Shane out. 

“Okay guys. Here we go. Remember, this is just an experiment. But try to listen to each other while you sing. Think of the balance. Think of your voices as one unit. I’ll turn the lights down a bit so you can focus on what you hear.”

The lights were dimmed, and the music began. Shane started out. Mark waited. Listened. He had always loved Shane’s voice. He had always thought it sounded innocent and…true. He sang every word and every syllable as if he really meant them. Shane also had an ability to place his trademark fast vibrato just where it had the most effect. It was like he had 100% control over every second of his vocals. Mark wasn’t like that. Mark thought of his vocals as attempting different things and see if it worked. Shane already knew exactly what worked and only did what he knew would be perfect, never took any unnecessary risks. 

Mark still kept his hand on Shane’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by Shane’s vocals. And finally – he got to join in. 

Mark sang the high harmony and tried to follow Shane’s vocals as smoothly as possible. He could feel Shane moving slowly in front of him, doing that thing with his hips that he always did, swaying slightly from side to side in pace with the music.

Both of them had headphones on to hear themselves. Both of them kept their eyes shut. As they reached the chorus, Mark thought this sounded better than anything they’d ever done before. It was one of those weird moments where time stood still. Their voices together sent shivers down Mark’s spine. He could feel himself go all emotional and moved his hand from Shane’s shoulder to his hip, trying to steady himself. It only took a second before Shane’s hand was on top of his, fingers entwining.

There was another verse that Shane sang alone and then there was the middle eight which went higher and in which Mark got to excel. Then, the last chorus. They sang it together, twice. Voices soaring together. Helping each other to fly. Mark could feel Shane tighten his grip on his hand. One last long note together, sung tenderly and carefully.

The music faded. Mark was surprised by how fast his heart was beating. Shane let go of his hand for half a second and Mark could feel him turn around before their hands found each other again. It was pretty dark in there, but Mark could still see Shane’s eyes brimming with tears, searching in Marks eyes as if he was wondering if Mark had felt the same. Mark nodded, almost unnoticeable but still enough for Shane to see. He was slightly out of breath and had to swallow a couple of times to try and get rid of the lump in his throat.

There they were, in the middle of the recording booth, close together, holding hands, looking into each other’s eyes. Not moving. Not talking. Just trying to take in what they’d just done. Shane looking up at Mark with pure admiration. Mark looking back with pride over them both. There was no use in speaking. No words would have been able to describe what any of them felt. It was just one of those magical music moments.

It was still and silent and dark for quite some time. They needed it. 

The silence was eventually broken by the producer speaking to them through their headphones:

“Jesus, guys. Crying my eyes out in here. I think it’s safe to say you passed the last test. You’re ready to be Westlife 2.0, without a doubt.”

Shane kept eye contact with Mark while wiping the tears from his face and giggling. Mark’s face lit up in a big smile. The lights returned and the door was opened. Shane and Mark still held hands as they walked out of the recording booth.


End file.
